Special Moments
by Laughing Riot
Summary: Everyone has their moments. One-shot.


Okay, this is the continuation of my one-shot, Change. This is just some special moments Bubbles and Boomer share right after that…sorry thing…

Eh, hope you enjoy.

Bubbles: By the way, she doesn't own us.

Yeah, and that too. By the way, these are just random events. They can be any age you want them to be.

* * *

Bubbles stared at Boomer. Or, the back of Boomer's head to be exact. He was sitting in front of her, playing a game on his DS. Bubbles wasn't really a video game addict like her tomboy sister, but she did watch her sister play all her games because it was fun to watch what happened on the screen.

There were different sounds coming from the small electronic device. Bubbles began more curious to see what game Boomer was playing. She knew the names of all the games that Buttercup had played. There was almost a single one that she didn't know, but there wasn't the same noises from the games that Buttercup owned.

_It must be a new one._

Bubbles head inched closer to Boomer's seat. The boy did not flinch and Bubbles continued to move closer. She rested her arms on back of the chair where Boomer's head rested. Her head was now right beside the gaming boy.

_Oh, he's playing that new video game I saw on that commercial!_

She noticed something else.

_The character he's playing as looks like me…_

A few others began to watch Boomer play, but Bubbles still had one of the best places to watch. She saw the screen clearly while everyone else were standing to see the game. Bubbles frowned as she realized something else.

_These are all of Boomer's fangirls._

Bubbles continued watching a bit more until Boomer stood up, his eyes still concentrated on the game, and moved to the seat in front of him. Bubbles tried to push her way into the sea of fangirls that tried to watch Boomer. Then once again the sea moved. It kept moving and moving until Bubbles was pushed into a seat. Bubbles groaned and rubbed her head. Being pushed around by fangirls gave her a major headache.

There were the beeps and explosions from the game again. Bubbles turned her head to discover she was sitting right beside Boomer. Her eyes darted to him, then his game. What was even more strange was that Boomer stopped moving.

Bubbles looked at the blonde boy and giggled. She then rested her eyes on his video game.

* * *

Bubbles was strolling along in the park when she heard those familiar beeps again.

_Boomer's game._

Bubbles looked around until she spotted the boy, playing his DS again. He was sitting under the shade a building, his feet stretched across the grassy field. Bubbles hesitated then ran over to him.

She was now standing above Boomer, but the boy didn't look up from his game. She sat down and made herself comfortable and looked at the screen of his game.

She was startled when Boomer shrieked, "Dang, I died!"

He closed the top part of his DS then looked at Bubbles. His eyes narrowed and suddenly Bubbles became embarrassed. She felt her cheeks grow warmer as Boomer continued his stare.

"Seems to me that you've been following me around. Like some sort of stalker fangirl."

Bubbles blushed harder when she heard that.

"It also seems like you actually like watching me play." Boomer's eyes stopped squinting.

"Well…um…" Bubbles paused. "I actually like watching Buttercup play, and I just find it…um…entertaining when I watch someone play some sort of video game." Bubbles swallowed his saliva when she finished her explanation. Her mouth suddenly felt dry.

Boomer studied her a little longer then shrugged and opened his game console. Bubbles sighed a breath of relief.

_I think he doesn't think I'm sort of weirdo._

Another thought came into mind.

_This was the first time I talked to Boomer since weeks._

Bubbles watched Boomer play his game again. The sky slowly began to gray and Bubbles shivered. It began to get colder. Drops of rain began to sprinkle across the park. Boomer took one glance at the sky and shrugged. He closed the top of his gaming console and took Bubbles' hand. Bubbles let out a quite gasp at his touch.

"It's beginning to rain. We have to go find some shelter." Boomer pulled Bubbles and Bubbles followed.

Children scattered around the park for shelter from the rain. Parents ran for their cars with their babies in their arms. Bubbles watched the whole scene in awe.

"C'mon. In here."

Boomer opened a door to a building and they both ran inside. The building was filled with coats and jackets and all different kinds of clothing. The kids ran into a few coats until they made it to the corner of the room. Boomer and Bubbles sat down and Boomer's hand released Bubbles'.

Bubbles suddenly felt empty and when the warmth of the blonde boy's hand left, her hand became cold again. The girl shivered.

"You're cold, right?"

Bubbles nodded shakily and Boomer unzipped the jacket he was wearing. He took it off and placed his jacket around Bubbles' shoulders. Bubbles looked at Boomer with wide eyes.

"Boomer, this is yours…"

"So?"

"We got tons of coats and stuff around and—"

"And nothin'. I'm the same size as you and everything here is too big."

"But aren't you cold?"

A sly grin appeared on Boomer's face. _How long was it since I last saw that smile?_

"Nah. I'm never cold."

Boomer began to play his game again. Bubbles began to watch. Suddenly, her head felt heavy. Bubbles yawned and tried to keep her eyes open. She looked at Boomer's shoulder, then shook her head.

_That would be weird. He wouldn't be comfortable._

Bubbles closed her eyes and her head hung down. She didn't feel very comfortable and couldn't sleep this way. Bubbles tried anyway.

Boomer was still playing his game until he heard that girl's yawn. He looked over at Bubbles after he paused his game. There was a bit of hesitation in his movement but he groaned and shrugged.

Bubbles gasped when a hand roughly grabbed her head and placed it on something. She opened her eyes and was a bit surprised when Boomer was looking at her. Her head was placed on his shoulder and his hand still rested on her head.

"Bubbles, you're a moron." She heard him mumble. "If you just wanted to sleep, you could have just said so. I would have been just fine."

Boomer removed his hand from her head and began to push buttons on his DS. Bubbles closed her eyes and let the lullaby of the game beeps put her to sleep.

* * *

Bubbles stared at the Ferris wheel nervously. Why did her sisters decide to go to the carnival? What's more, they wanted to go on the Ferris wheel first. Bubbles quivered. Didn't they remember she was afraid of heights?

Someone bumped into the girl and Bubbles fell down.

"Ow!" She squeaked.

"Sorry about that, let me help you up." A hand reached out for her's and Bubbles grabbed it and stood up.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…" She paused when she saw who had bumped into her.

Boomer grinned. "We've been seeing each other lately, huh?"

Bubbles blushed and nodded. She turned her back toward him to make sure he didn't see her red cheeks. Boomer was now a head taller than the cute blonde. She couldn't see how they both used to be the same height.

Boomer smiled as he stood beside Bubbles. "The Ferris wheel, huh?"

Bubbles nodded. She hung her head as soon as she remembered her fear. Boomer looked at Bubbles and frowned.

"What's up?"

_Should I tell him?_

"Well…it's um…"

"C'mon. I promise I won't tell."

After the rainy day event, Bubbles blushed. _I could trust him._

"Umm…well, you see Boomer…"

"You're afraid of heights."

Bubbles' head shot up. "How did you…"

Boomer chuckled. "I'm a physic." Glare from Bubbles. "Okay, seriously. That's the only thing someone would be so bothered by going on a Ferris wheel."

Bubbles sighed. "I don't want to."

Bubbles yelped as a hand wrapped around her waist. Boomer lowered his head. "Don't worry, I'll protect ya." He whispered.

Blossom and Buttercup ran over to their sister. "Bubbles, Bubbles!" they chanted. They stopped when they saw Boomer with Bubbles, with Boomer's arm wrapped around their sister's waist. Bubbles blushed a dark red.

Buttercup held up a fist, "Boy, if you did anything to my sister, I'll…"

Blossom 'awww'ed.

Boomer grinned. "Is it okay that I go on the Ferris wheel with Bubbles?"

Buttercup and Blossom looked at each other. A grin crept unto their faces.

"Sure, Boomer…" Blossom started.

"…Make sure you and Lil' Blue have a good time." Buttercup ended. There was a pause. "But you better not do anything bad to her!"

Another grin from Boomer. "Sure, sure."

After a, 'humph,' from Bubbles' sisters, they left. Boomer chuckled. "I got'cha Bubbles. Don't ya worry."

And for the rest of the day, Bubbles believed it.

* * *

Bubbles was daydreaming again. She wasn't able to concentrate after Boomer had apologized. Thoughts about him began to flow through her mind like a river. She giggled. It was cute how embarrassed he became.

"Bubbles Utonium!"

Bubbles sat up straight and looked worried. "Yes, Mrs. Packermen?"

Mrs. Packermen was one of the strictest teachers in history. She almost never missed anything in the classroom. She was known to hate children. Everyone hated her. Mrs. Packermen's eyes narrowed as she glared at her blonde student.

"Students, like you, think they have all the time they have so they can play video games, or watch television, or even daydream," –another glare- ," But _I_ for one, think that all children should stay in school, 24/7!"

There was a loud _**thump**_! as Mrs. Packermen's ruler was slapped across Bubbles' desk. Bubbles gulped as she stared at the ruler and stared her way up into Mrs. Packermen's eyes of hate.

"_But_ no one would listen to me when I suggested this idea! Well, everyone is _wrong_! No one should be able to get out of school! Not one child!"

Mrs. Packermen lifted her ruler off Bubbles' desk and Bubbles sighed in relief. The ruler was carefully placed on the teacher's desk, but Mrs. Packermen's hand still rested on the long measuring stick. Everyone in class quivered as they watched Mrs. Packermen's hand which was on the ruler, as if they were waiting for an attack from her.

"And…" Mrs. Packermen's eyes darted across the room, "I will giving everyone detention, so you will still be here in school, like I want!" There was an evil cackle from the teacher, and everyone groaned. Mrs. Packermen continued. "I may not be able to keep you in here forever, but I can delay your dismissal!" Mrs. Packermen began to laugh again.

"Oh, _shut_ up!"

There was a turn of heads and the loud laughter of the horrible teacher stopped. Boomer stood on his desk, pointing an accusing finger at the teacher. He hopped down and began to walk toward the front of the classroom, his arm still lifted.

Bubbles gasped as she looked at the boy. "B-Boomer…"

"I am sick of you! _We_ are sick of you! And I can _not_ live like this!"

Mrs. Packermen glared at the blonde boy. "And what makes you think that you can talk like this to your teacher? I will give you bad grades, young man!"

Boomer chuckled and placed his arm against his waist. "Well, I already got Fs in all my other classes, so I got nothing to lose."

Mrs. Packermen opened her mouth to speak, but Boomer beat her to it. "I said shut up already."

The teacher began to quiver and she ran for the door. Boomer scoffed. "That should be the last of that witch."

A cheer roared in the class and Boomer turned around, bowing again and again. Everyone jumped from their seats and repeated Boomer's name repeatedly. Everyone but Bubbles was calling, but it wasn't she didn't like what he did.

She was staring at Boomer. And she noticed something about what he was doing. As she sat in her seat and as Boomer came up from his bows, there was a twinkle in his eye and a grin that Bubbles felt he was giving to her. She finally realized it. Because Mrs. Packermen was picking on her, he stood up for her. And he wouldn't have done that for any other girl. This was for her.

Bubbles giggled, and Boomer's grin widened. Boomer knew what that laugh meant. Something he been waiting for his whole life.

_I like you too._

* * *

_I might add more to this in the future. Man, longest one-shot ever... O_O The Lakers just won and my dad is dancing like a monkey..._


End file.
